


You're the Storm

by Bassarid



Series: Modern Fae [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adult Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Otabek Altin, DJ Otabek Altin, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Magic, POV Alternating, Switching, Top Otabek Altin, Urban Fantasy, some smut, versatile couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bassarid/pseuds/Bassarid
Summary: Part two of the "Modern Fairies would steal DJs"-AU - in which Otabek has a cold and an unexpected house-guest.





	1. Chapter 1

Otabek woke up in the early afternoon and his head felt twice its normal size, and weirdly fuzzy. His throat was sore, too. It had been a bad idea to drive home soaking wet last night, but what choice had he had?

_You want to come with me, be with me._

He shook his head, but that hurt, and he stopped quickly. Memories of last night kept flashing in his mind, and the bite mark on his shoulder as he stared into the mirror, paler than usual and bleary-eyed, made quite clear that it couldn't have been a dream.

He felt relieved, to his own surprise. Glad that it hadn't just been a dream.

He took some painkillers, then managed to eat some cereal, even though his throat hurt when he swallowed.

Once the painkillers set in, things got slightly better. He had no desire at all to miss tonight's gig, the set had been planned days ago, and he wouldn't let a cold get in the way.

He'd been meaning to do some work for a paper due the week after next that day, but eventually decided against it. Instead he lay on his couch, tried to read some, but it made his head hurt more, so he just lay there and dozed most of the day.

Yuri was in his dreams, beautiful and vaguely unsettling, and when he was awake, memories and dream images kept haunting him.

Last night he had been strangely calm, as if in a trance, the way he had simply accepted the strange and wondrous without much second guessing, as though it were mundane.

Yuri had worked some spell, to guide him through the night and out into the woods, but how much of what had happened after that had been the spell, how much of it him? After all, he had been able to resist Yuri when he'd wanted to steal him away.

And his desire had been real. He still felt it. It had to be real. Nothing so raw could be fabricated.

_Magic._

Was he really so willing to believe, to accept the fact that there was such a thing, that there were – fae?

True, he had day-dreamed a lot when young, had read so many fairy tales, fantasy novels, had hoped, wanted it to be real.

And now he had proof.

How strange.

Otabek wondered if he felt so calm due to shock or being overwhelmed, but it didn't feel like it. The only thing that truly worried him was that they hadn't used protection last night. He was usually not that kind of guy.

Could fairies get STDs? The question seemed ridiculous, and he ran his hand over his face, wishing he'd feel less dazed.

Better get tested, anyway, it couldn't hurt. Not much, at least.

 

He got ready for the club eventually, filled with painkillers and cough syrup. Once he was there, his eyes kept scanning the crowd for Yuri, but part of him knew he'd feel it if he were there. Otabek managed to go through the entire set, but the dull headache was distracting, and his heart wasn't really in it. And when he was finally done and made his way out to his bike, he noticed that he was dizzy and weak-kneed. For a few moments he still contemplated driving home himself, but then decided to get a taxi, even though he usually shied away from the expense.

When he came home, all he wanted was to sleep.

He threw off his clothes and stumbled into his dark bedroom, not bothering with the lights as the streetlamp outside illuminated the room enough for him not to walk into anything, and let himself fall onto the bed.

“What's wrong with you? Have you been cursed?”

Otabek grunted in surprise and lifted his head, bleary eyes staring at the fae sitting on his bed, leaning against the headboard and watching him with a frown.

He could have said a lot of things, like 'Why are you here?' or 'How did you get in here?' or even 'Are you a fever dream?', but instead he muttered: “I've got a cold.”

He put his head back onto the pillow and closed his eyes. There was a light touch on his cheek, the hand pleasantly cool.

“But it's not cold. You're not cold. You're very warm.”

“Keep your hand there,” he muttered, holding it in place.

“Who did this to you? I'm sure I can break any curse...”

“It's not a curse, I'm just sick, Yuri. It happens. To humans. I just need to sleep and maybe some medicine.”

“Medicine?”

“Hmmm... there's a bottle on the table in the living room. Over there. You could get it for me.”

The no longer cool hand was removed from his face and he could feel the mattress rise up slightly as Yuri got up.

“Is this it?”

Otabek took the cough syrup with a nod and downed a cap full.

“It's a potion,” Yuri muttered.

“In a way,” Otabek replied.

There was a few moments' silence.

“Is it working? It doesn't look like it.”

“It's... not as fast as a potion.” Not that he knew how fast potions worked, but it was a safe bet.

He heard a huff and something in which he could just make out the words “humans” and “in my world”.

“Why are you here, Yuri?”

He was close to falling asleep already, too tired to be bothered much by this unexpected visitor. Anyway, he doubted he could throw him out even if he wanted to.

“You're intriguing,” the fae whispered, fingers lightly tracing the stubble of his undercut.

“Because I could resist you?” Otabek muttered, the last thought his exhausted brain managed to hold on to. But he didn't hear the answer anymore, he'd already fallen asleep.

“You've always been intriguing, Beka.”

 

* * *

 

He watched the human sleep fitfully. Why humans needed so much sleep he'd never understand.

It was so boring.

So very boring.

Yuri didn't even know why he was here, where everything was too harsh and loud, and the light had an odd, grating quality to it.

He wanted to take Otabek home with him, finally, after all these years, but that had proved much harder than he'd ever anticipated.

He had to find out why the human could resist his thrall. Yuri had never paid much attention to magical theory, too dry, not enough action, but he did remember that there had been human mages who could break enchantments after years of training.

Nothing about Otabek suggested that he was a trained mage. There was nothing magical anywhere in this dwelling, either, Yuri would have sensed it. Though he had wondered – could the music be magic?

Last night at that club, it had almost felt magical, the atmosphere, the trance-like humans all around him.

But that was something altogether different. And Otabek had followed his call – that had worked, at least.

Yuri huffed.

He could of course always ask someone, but that would mean admitting his magic had failed. Viktor would know, surely. But Yuri was almost certain that Viktor would not help him with his thrall, even though he knew so much about humans. Him and his piggy.

Yuri snorted, then looked down at Otabek.

“Why won't you just come with me? What have you got here?”

No answer was forthcoming, the only reply Yuri got was a soft snore, before Otabek turned and pressed his face against Yuri's hip. 

Oh well. He was here now. Maybe he wouldn't need a thrall at all.

 

“Do Fae sleep?”

Yuri gave a small start; he'd been lost in thought and hadn't noticed the human wake up.

“Not nearly as much as you. Why do humans waste so much of their time sleeping? They have so little to begin with...”

Otabek sat up and rubbed his face, and Yuri watched every movement and change in expression intently.

“It's not a waste. Body and cognitive functions need sleep to rest, to process new information. With less sleep, human lives would probably be even shorter,” Otabek replied calmly.

“Ugh, well, it's a deficient arrangement. Are you still cold?”

The human chuckled.

“It's _having a cold_ , not _being cold_. And yes, though I am feeling a little better than last night. Why were you here all night, Yuri?”

Yuri shifted. He wasn't even sure.

“Seeing how fae are so superior, what do you even want from me?”

Yuri growled lowly.

“You are infuriating!” he hissed.

Otabek watched him, then got out of bed.

“That's not an answer.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments very appreciated!
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](https://down-to-figure-skate.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut in this chapter, which does include bottom Otabek. Just a heads up.

The fae seemed to have decided that he didn't have to disguise himself in front of Otabek, and he watched his strange house guest while sipping his coffee. Perhaps it was the charm of his strangeness, but Otabek found him even more beautiful than when he'd pretended to be human. His wings were folded back neatly, and the entirely green eyes looked around Otabek's tiny kitchen, before settling on him again.

“How long does having a cold last?”

“A few days. A week maybe.”

Yuri grimaced.

“You look bad,” he said, all tact, and Otabek couldn't help a small grin.

“Charming.”

The fae actually coloured slightly.

“Not like that. Just... pale. And...” He took a step closer, standing over Otabek where he sat at the table. Long, slim fingers reached out and carefully touched his face, ghosting just underneath his eyes. He was sure he had dark shadows there, he always did when he was ill.

“No one gets cold in Faerie, you know? Not even humans.” Yuri said softly, and once again Otabek felt something strange in the words, an undercurrent, something more than the mere words spoken, whispers just at the edge of his hearing.

“But people get cursed there. I think I prefer colds.”

A brief flicker of annoyance on that beautiful face, then Yuri ran his fingers through Otabek's hair, sighed, and said:

“Then I'm staying here.”

“Oh?”

Otabek was not especially surprised, even though he couldn't say he understood. It was as if a part of him had known this would happen ever since he'd woken up with Yuri still sitting on his bed.

“Will you clean the apartment at night and mend my broken head phones?”

The words were out before he could stop himself.

Yuri's eyes narrowed.

“Do I look like some sort of Brownie to you?” he hissed.

Otabek snorted, he couldn't help it. He knew the term, nevertheless he had visions of pastry immediately.

“No, you don't. But then what makes you think I'll let you stay here?”

It was of course a bluff. He didn't think for a second that he could keep Yuri from doing what he wanted, just short of dragging Otabek off to Faerie with him, though not for lack of trying.

Instead of the anger he'd expected, Yuri merely frowned at him, then said:

“Because you like me.”

There was no magic in the words this time, not as far as Otabek could tell. He could have asked what made Yuri think so, but their tryst in the storm and the fact that he hadn't told Yuri to leave until now were answer enough to his theoretical question.

“Don't you?”

Yuri bent down and the hand that was still in Otabek's hair was pulling his head back, gently enough, since Otabek did not object. The fae's lips were on his the next moment, sending a shock through his entire body, and he surged up into the kiss, a curtain of long pale hair falling all around him, and he buried his hands in the soft tresses as his tongue explored the hot, sweet lips and mouth offered to him.

“What are you doing to me?” he whispered as Yuri stood up again, looking down at him.

“I wasn't doing anything!” Yuri replied at once, indignant, even looking slightly hurt.

Otabek frowned and stood up, too. They were almost level, the fae maybe an inch taller than him.

He hadn't meant to imply that Yuri was using magic to seduce him, though now that the elephant was in the room...

“It's hard to figure out what's my own motivation and what comes from the spells you're using, Yuri, considering that you're still trying to steal me away with magic.”

Yuri's eyes widened, for a second there Otabek was sure he'd rage again, but then Yuri hung his head, running long-fingered hands through his hair.

“I did not use any magic to make you attracted to me! I wouldn't do something like that! And I don't need to, either, but that's beside the point. That would just be...” He shuddered visibly. “Wrong. Evil.”

He'd wrapped his arms around himself and looked so forlorn that Otabek felt slightly guilty.

“But I see your point,” the fae conceded lowly, grudgingly. “I won't use magic on you again, not unless you want me to.”

Otabek reached out and cupped Yuri's cheek.

“Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

It was both easier and harder than Otabek could ever have imagined. It was easy, astonishingly easy, to get accustomed to Yuri sharing his personal space. He had been living alone for three years and before that he'd briefly roomed with a couple other students, and that had been awful. He'd never truly felt alone, but he had needed time to himself, and felt like the lack thereof was slowly driving him mad.

But Yuri's presence over the next couple of days did not feel intrusive at all, to his astonishment.

It didn't hurt that Yuri kept kissing him every now and then, kisses that electrified him, that went through and through. Due to his persistent cold, Otabek gently declined Yuri's offers to turn those kisses into more, and strangely enough, it did not seem to bother the normally so impatient fae.

What was hard, however, were all the things Yuri did not understand about humans. For example, it was difficult having a permanent room mate he could not send grocery shopping for fear of him simply taking whatever he wanted and dismissing monetary payment in favour of more traditional fairy ways of payment.

“It's a supermarket chain, I doubt they care very much for luck, Yuri.”

Yuri frowned at him.

“Should I have used a different blessing?”

“Money,” Otabek sighed. “I explained about it.”

Yuri rolled his eyes.

“But that's so dull.”

“It's the way things are done here and now.”

Yuri grumbled, but then shrugged.

“If you insist. But all the coins and pieces of paper are confusing. Why do you need so many?”

Otabek could only shrug.

“Historically grown?”

Yuri did not even make an attempt to understand that, and Otabek couldn't blame him.

On the other hand, there were things he was very familiar with. He'd had no trouble blending in with humans, and was a lot more versed in current fashion trends than Otabek. Human night life, too, presented no difficulties to the fae, he looked strangely at home the first time he went out with Otabek after he'd finally beaten his cold.

“I like music and dancing, and the atmosphere. It feels almost magical,” Yuri said with a shrug when Otabek asked him about it. This time, other people could definitely see Yuri, albeit not the real thing, only what Otabek thought of as “the tuned down version” that Yuri's glamour allowed them to see. It was enough for them to stare, as though transfixed, at the beautiful young man moving gracefully on the dance floor.

People hit on Yuri and walked away with strangely puzzled expressions when he turned them down, and all Otabek could think was that he was the lucky man who'd go home with Yuri that night.

 

* * *

 

All night, Yuri only had eyes for Otabek. He didn't understand it, but the human was more solid, more real than all of the others. He barely noticed the people who were every now and then approaching him, he just sent them off with a small spell that would make them forget about Yuri completely.

Otabek liked to watch him dance, that much was obvious, so Yuri gave it his all. It was strange when his wings weren't part of it, but he knew he was still more grace than any of these humans could ever hope to be. Otabek was not playing music that night, but he wasn't dancing, either. Just looked at Yuri, who eventually pulled him close and started dancing around him, against him, soft but lascivious movements, until Otabek pulled him close and buried his face in Yuri's hair and whispered: “Let me take you home.”

He was wary of the _bike_ , as the human called it. Steel had never been much of an issue, unlike its untamed predecessor, and even iron had largely been overcome by fairydom in the last few centuries. But the bike was the epitome of everything un-fae, or at least it felt like that to Yuri. But there was a thrill to it, too, something dangerous, and the speed was truly exhilarating. He couldn't even fly that fast.

By the time the door shut behind them, Yuri was almost naked already, and Otabek gave a strangled hiss at the sight, to Yuri's delight.

“Come on,” Yuri said, laughing, as he vanished into the bedroom, while the human was still struggling with his boots, cursing lowly. Yuri stretched, finally unfolding his wings properly, sighing as gentle hands ran over them, tracing their edges, then rubbing between them, reducing Yuri to a shivering mess at once.

“How do you know where to touch me?” He turned around, to find Otabek, still in his heavy black trousers, though otherwise undressed, looking down at him with unmistakable desire in his eyes.

“You liked it when I did that last time, so I just assumed.”

“Do you like them?” Yuri gave Otabek his very best come-hither look, though he knew the answer to the question, could see it in the human's eyes.

“They're beautiful.”

Always so serious, so earnest. Yuri cupped his face between his hands and pulled him into a kiss, hungry and open-mouthed, his tongue licking into Otabek's mouth at once. He growled lowly as Otabek pulled away too soon, but gave a soft, not unhappy “oh” when the human sank to his knees in front of him, face pressed against his stomach, followed by soft kisses that trailed down wetly between his legs.

That sweet, hot mouth and clever tongue set to work with little preamble, and Yuri's fingers clenched in Otabek's hair as he licked and sucked, fingers working what he couldn't take. Yuri looked down at him, the sight wonderful and obscene, but too much too soon, and he pulled away after another moment, albeit reluctantly.

“Not yet,” he said as Otabek looked up at him in confusion, eyes dark and lips glistening. Yuri wanted to ravish him, wanted to sink his teeth into him and never come up for air. He reached out and Otabek let himself be pulled up and into another deep kiss, before Yuri dragged him over to the bed.

It was so different from the last time, back then Yuri had so easily taken control, the forest doing his bidding, everything around them attuned to him, the storm itself a magnificent backdrop.

Here everything was strange, the room calm, silent except for the two of them, and altogether just not his territory.

But he'd be damned if he let that small, unfamiliar bout of insecurity stop him. He palmed the crotch of Otabek's pants, opened the zipper and pushed the pants down hastily.

“Yura, wait.”

_Yura_. He hadn't been called this in so long. Yuri stopped and watched the human, who was giving him a strange look. Had he done something wrong? His fingers traced Otabek's hips lightly, vaguely trying to soothe him.

When Otabek didn't say more, even though he looked like he wanted to say something, Yuri asked:

“Is something wrong?”

“No!” It came out fast, and Yuri tilted his head to the side, trying to make sense of this. “It's just...” Otabek gave him a smile that seemed almost nervous, then took Yuri's hand and kissed it lightly.

“Can I ask you for something?”

“Of course.”

Otabek bent forward and whispered his request into Yuri's ear. He immediately felt himself flush, though he couldn't say for certain if it was excitement or embarrassment that caused the blood to rush to his face. A mix of both perhaps.

“If you don't want, that's perfectly fine, I just... Tonight, if you want to, that's what I'd like.”

Yuri smiled at the endearingly bashful human, pulling him close.

“I want to. Yes. Oh yes. But I've never actually done that before. I don't want to hurt you.”

Otabek kissed him, gently, then said:

“You won't.”

He watched as Otabek threw his last pieces of clothing aside, then rummaged hastily in the bedside drawer, producing a bottle and a small square packet Yuri eyed quizzically.

Otabek's request had thrown him even more, and he was not certain how to go about things. But as the human took the bottle and squeezed some of the contents onto his fingers, before reaching down between his legs and starting to get himself ready, Yuri found his hesitation evaporate.

“Let me,” he muttered, lying down beside Otabek, fingers running down the man's arm, tugging gently at it.

“If you want,” Otabek replied, smiling at him, and Yuri took the bottle, then let his slick fingers reach underneath Otabek, pressing one into the tight, hot opening.

He watched the human closely, every change in expression, how he wet his lips with his tongue, eyes fluttering shut, let his gaze travel down to the hard, glorious cock, and listened to the small, surprisingly needy sounds Otabek was making as Yuri added a second finger, moving them slowly in and out of that tight heat. He added a third finger, felt Otabek stretched around them, and wondered if that was enough. Not that he wasn't thoroughly enjoying this, on the contrary, but his need for release was increasing with every passing moment, and the idea of spending himself the moment he'd take Otabek was mortifying.

“I'm good, Yura.”

He was almost startled by Otabek's voice breaking the silence, and looked back up at his face, the dark gaze resting on him, his skin beautifully flushed. Yuri withdrew his fingers carefully and moved between Otabek's legs, but faltered as Otabek held up the small packet he'd produced previously.

“You... have no idea what this is, do you?” Otabek asked. Yuri shook his head, listening in slight confusion as the human explained briefly. He chose, with rather more tact than he usually had, not to comment on the frailties of the human race.

“If that's what you want,” Yuri just said, and let Otabek put the thing on him, biting his lip at the contact, the hands remaining on his cock for a moment longer than strictly necessary, before the human lay back again, looking up at him expectantly, lightly rubbing one leg along Yuri's hip.

“Do you have any idea how much I want you, Yura?”

Yuri smiled and lifted Otabek's legs, pulling him onto his lap. He took more of the slick liquid and spread it on himself, as well as Otabek's entrance, before lining himself up carefully.

“How much do you want me?”

He pushed in slowly, biting his lip hard at the sensation, it was almost overwhelming. The gasp Otabek gave was the only reply to his question, and Yuri had to concentrate hard on the task at hand, lest this would be over far too soon.

“Is this... are you alright?” he asked, once he was all the way in, feeling Otabek contract around him.

“Feels amazing,” he just replied, and Yuri bent down to capture his lips in a deep kiss.

Sex had never been like this. It was more real, and so much more intimate than anything he'd ever done. He felt vulnerable with this human, _his_ human, in a way he vaguely thought he should despise, but instead it drew him in, broke him into pieces and made him new.

They moved together and nothing else existed anymore, until Otabek's hands started rubbing the base of his wings, and Yuri came with a cry muffled against hot, sweaty skin.

It took him a moment, then his hand slid down between their bodies and he took hold of Otabek's cock, hard and hot in his hand, and brought him over the edge with a few quick pumping motions, licking his hand clean rather demonstratively afterwards.

Otabek dragged him down for a deep, hard kiss and Yuri melted into it.

“Thank you,” Otabek whispered, making him laugh.

“My pleasure.”

 

* * *

 

Otabek was awoken the next morning – or noon as he realized a little later – by hair tickling his nose, and wicked laughter as he spluttered awake.

He didn't complain, though, the sight of the beautiful, naked fae leaning over him was thoroughly amazing.

“Are you awake yet? I'm bored, Beka.”

Yuri crawled bodily atop him, kissing his neck and jawline, before whispering:

“I enjoyed last night, very much so, but I want you inside me now.”

The words went straight to his cock, and Otabek was almost certain they had been designed to this effect.

“Sounds good to me,” he replied lowly, letting his hands roam over smooth, warm skin, the gossamer wings. He loved how Yuri shifted and arched his back when he touched him there, the low moans and definite stiffening of Yuri's cock against his stomach.

Otabek kept caressing his wings and back throughout, and it took no time at all for the fae to sink against him, coating his stomach and chest, and sending Otabek over the edge as well with a few more movements of his hips.

Afterwards Yuri lay limply on top of him, while Otabek toyed with the long blond hair.

“This still feels like a dream.”

Yuri lifted his head as the words broke the silence.

“Does it?” He smirked, the green eyes' gaze intense as ever. “I am quite real, you know?”

“I'm sure. No dream could be this sticky.”

Yuri's laughter was coarse, almost raucous, and Otabek thought he could listen to it forever.

“I used to believe in fairies, when I was young. I didn't think I still did, but when I met you...” He cupped Yuri's face. “I was always out in the woods, as a boy, play acting, searching, hoping to find someone...”

He smiled to himself, rather fond of the memories, even though it seemed silly now.

“I know. I watched you.”

Otabek tensed and stared at Yuri, who looked quite taken aback himself.

“You – you watched me?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! 
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](https://down-to-figure-skate.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback! Also some burning questions about fae are answered

“You watched me?”

Yuri tensed, face burning. But he rallied magnificently the next moment – so what? He could do as he pleased.

“Yes, I watched you,” he said off-handedly, looking Otabek in the eyes. “You were always running around in my forest, of course I took an interest.”

 

* * *

 

Yuri had been told not to cross over into the human world, and for some time he'd heeded the warnings, but he remembered having been angry that day, for whatever reason, and he'd stepped through in a place where he knew the boundaries were thin.

He'd come out in a ring of oddly shaped birches, and had felt – odd. Alien. All the colours had been wrong, or perhaps it had been the light itself that was strange.

Nevertheless, he'd been thrilled. A little wary, but mostly delighted and excited.

For a long time he'd merely explored the vast forest, then watched the animals all around. They hadn't seemed disturbed by his presence at all, and he'd followed a fox to her den and spent a long time watching the kits peeking out of the burrow, wondering if he could take one back home with him.

He'd still been pondering the question when the foxes suddenly vanished inside their den, and soon enough he'd heard noises, someone had been coming along an overgrown path, occasionally shouting something.

He'd let his magic hide him as best he could, though it was harder in the human world, as if the power had to come a long way as he called it to mask him. His heart had been beating so hard, the knowledge that a human had been coming closer thrilling. A wild human, part of him had thought back then, nothing like the few humans he'd briefly encountered in Faerie, all of them bound to some fae one way or the other.

Yuri had almost laughed out loud watching the human. He'd been play acting, Yuri had realized quickly enough, with a wooden stick in hand, fighting invisible enemies.

But Yuri had liked the look of him. So intense, face red, dark hair falling into his eyes, his _sword_ clutched hard in his hands. He'd looked young, too, though Yuri had not been sure about it back then.

He'd gone this way and that, and Yuri had followed him for a long time, listening to muttered conversations with imaginary companions.

He'd been slightly startled when after what must have been hours, there had suddenly been other voices in the forest, calling a word that at first he hadn't understood, but the human had reacted to it, had followed in the direction of the voices with a surly expression, and soon enough Yuri had guessed that it must have been the human's name.

_Otabek._

“Beka, there you are! You've been gone all day!”

The other humans had been taller than _Otabek_ , and Yuri had checked to make sure his magic was still holding, it had felt like he'd gone a long way from the circle of birches, slightly worried about what might happen if they saw him.

Otabek had muttered something Yuri hadn't been able to hear, and then all the humans had gone down the mountain, and Yuri, following at quite a distance, had seen the human settlement for the first time, far off, nestled at the foot of the mountain. It had been bigger than he'd imagined, so very much bigger, and everything about it had been unfamiliar, alienating.

He had not followed any further, but had watched them get smaller and smaller, until he couldn't see the humans anymore.

It hadn't been hard to find the circle of birches, even though it took long enough. He had simply followed the threads of power that radiated from it. Returning home had come as a bit of a relief, though it had been a marvellous adventure. Perhaps he'd cross over again soon. Actually, he'd already been sure he would do so.

“Otabek.” His lips had formed the word and he'd smiled to himself, tasting the name on his tongue. “Beka.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Did you ever steal away a fox kit?”

Yuri watched Otabek closely, but his face was giving nothing away whatsoever.

“No. They looked too happy with each other, it seemed cruel to tear them apart,” he replied lowly, wondering what it mattered to Otabek.

“I see.”

“I came back. You were there often.”

Otabek just nodded.

“And then you stopped. I waited for days, searched the forest, but you were gone.”

“We moved away. To another city. I only returned here to study a few years ago.”

Yuri couldn't tell if he was upset, and didn't know how to ask. The calm way in which Otabek was talking was frustrating. On the other hand, he was still lying bodily atop the human, if he'd been very angry with him, Otabek would surely have pushed him off, wouldn't he?

“Did you never think about showing yourself back then?”

Oh yes. He'd thought about it so often. But even with other fae he'd never been good at talking. What could he possibly have said to a human he'd been watching in secret for days, weeks?

“I didn't know how to approach you,” he muttered, averting his eyes.

There was no reply, and Yuri looked at him again, taken aback by the small smile on Otabek's lips.

“I would have been awestruck by your sight alone, you wouldn't have had to say anything at all.” He reached out and threaded his fingers through Yuri's hair. “Creepy little fairy.”

“Hey!” He blushed, it was truly maddening. In response, he poked Otabek in the ribs and grinned as the human gave an undignified yelp, then grabbed his arms in an effort to stop Yuri tickling him. He wondered, briefly, how his strength would test against the human's, but decided against trying. He might hurt him, and it was the last thing he wanted. And the next moment, Otabek had lifted his head and caught Yuri's lips in a kiss that made him forget everything around him for a while.

 

* * *

 

 

Sipping a cup of hot, strong coffee, Otabek watched as Yuri ate honey straight from the jar. The fae hadn't cared for most kinds of human food Otabek had offered him so far, but he liked everything sweet and sugary. Fruits and honey, which Yuri had been familiar with, and the chocolate Otabek had made him try, watching with a pleased grin as Yuri's eyes had widened and he'd then proceeded to eat all of it. All kinds of lemonade, too, but especially coke. Seeing a fairy down a bottle of coke was one of the most incongruous sights he'd ever had the fortune to behold.

Otabek wondered what kind of metabolism fae had. Did using magic burn many calories? Were there plump fae? Yuri had just shrugged when he'd asked him, though he'd replied that fae came in all kinds of shapes, but tended to be lean.

“How did you find me again?”

Yuri licked honey of his spoon in a way Otabek was sure had to be deliberately suggestive.

“Used magic, of course.”

He smiled at Otabek, licking his lips.

“Why now?”

For a second there, Yuri's brow wrinkled, then he shrugged.

“Why not now?” He smiled again, dipping the spoon back into the jar. “You were so different at that club, but you still wore the same expression you had back then. I watched you for a few nights, before showing myself.” He frowned. “I hadn't expected any of this.” He waved a hand to indicate the apartment, or perhaps the human world at large. “I hadn't even been certain about trying to seduce you.”

Otabek felt his eyebrows raise as if of their own accord.

“You seemed very certain to me.”

The grin on the fae's face was a little crooked again, and Otabek thought he could just look at it forever.

“The way you looked at me that night – it felt right to do it that way. And I didn't have to say much. Not with words.”

“Not with words,” Otabek repeated, shaking his head, though he couldn't help smiling. He didn't think he'd smiled as much in a long time. “I can't believe you used to watch me when I was a kid. How old were you back then?”

Yuri shrugged.

“Thirty or so. Quite young, too. Smaller than now.” He caught Otabek's frown, apparently, because he added: “Time in Faerie, it is... complicated. It passes differently than here. And a fae's lifespan is a lot longer than a humans.”

Otabek thought he saw a shadow creep over Yuri's eyes at that. He fell silent and sat staring down at the honey, then put the spoon away.

“I've been meaning to ask you a few things,” Otabek said lowly after a while, breaking the tense silence. “About fae. If that's alright by you.”

“I would have thought you'd ask much sooner. What do you want to know?” Yuri leant back, wings pressing against the kitchen chair's backrest, and Otabek wondered if it was very uncomfortable.

So he asked him.

Yuri turned his head briefly to look at his wings, then back to him.

“No. They're much sturdier than they look. They don't crumple like autumn leaves.”

“Can you lie on them?”

They looked at each other for a moment, Otabek feeling himself blush as Yuri started grinning.

“Would you like me to lie on my back?”

“I... maybe? If it doesn't hurt?” Though truth be told, he'd rather be in a position to touch them. Yuri liked it, and Otabek liked that he liked it.

“It doesn't hurt,” Yuri said resolutely, still grinning.

“Alright. That's settled then.” He cleared his throat, trying to think of anything else to ask Yuri. He'd had so many questions those last few days, but right now his mind was resolutely preoccupied with dirty images.

“Iron,” he said finally, and Yuri rolled his eyes.

“Predictable. But alright. I can feel it, and it's the reason, or so I've been told, why our magic is weaker in the human world. But we're much better at handling it these days.” He screwed up his face, as if trying to remember something. “It's an idea we got from humans, apparently. Exposure in tiny amounts, over a long time. Something to do with cows? No, that can't be right...”

Otabek scratched his head, then the penny dropped. He couldn't help laughing, and Yuri glared at him.

“Vaccines?”

Yuri huffed, but nodded.

“Though nothing as barbaric as sticking needles into people.”

Otabek just gave him a look, which Yuri requited coolly.

“So iron is unpleasant, but not a threat.”

“Magnets?”

He could swear Yuri hissed.

“Keep that stuff away from me, or else.”

Otabek just nodded.

“Duly noted. I feel like I should write this down. Can I write this down?”

Yuri watched him as he searched for a pen and a notebook.

“If you must.”

“So,” he said as he'd finally found a pen that did actually write, “do you have kings and queens?”

“They're human ideas about fairies. No. There are no great hierarchies, though sometimes someone tries to rally fairydom underneath their rule. It never works.”

If they were all like Yuri, Otabek could definitely see why that would be. He kept the thought to himself, though.

“Probably like trying to rule cats,” he muttered.

“Cats!” Yuri's eyes went round and he practically radiated eagerness. “They are wonderful. You know, some animals are easily put under a thrall, but it has never worked with cats. Yes, fae are probably a lot like cats...” Yuri looked pensive, and Otabek tried valiantly not to burst into laughter.

“I see.”

“Write that down! It's important.”

Otabek had to bite his lip, but dutifully wrote 'Fae are a lot like cats'.

“I guess humans are more like dogs,” Yuri said lowly, thoughtfully. Then he caught Otabek's eye and waved his hands wildly. “That's wasn't meant the way it sounded. Forget it.”

“Do you have anything like jobs? Professions?” Otabek moved on.

Yuri shook his head.

“Magic takes care of most of our needs. Seed, harvest. Building things. Crafting things. Most fae spend their lives studying magic and trying to improve it. Become experts in one field or another. Maybe that's a little like a profession. Perhaps not, though.”

Otabek frowned at this. He couldn't see how that kind of arrangement could work, not unless...

“Yuri, how many fae are there? Roughly?”

“Phew... a few thousand at most? Can't be more than that.”

As he took another gulp of coffee and scribbled the information down in his notebook, the magnitude of it was starting to settle in.

“That's not many,” he said softly. “This city alone has almost two million inhabitants.”

Green eyes watched him for a long time, then Yuri looked away and muttered through his teeth:

“But your lives are so short.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the word vaccine comes from cow pox, hence Yuri's association, I don't know how obscure the fact is...
> 
> What a cheerful note to end the chapter on, right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops.

The mood in the small apartment had been tense after their conversation, at least the fae had been silent and staring at nothing much, while Otabek busied himself with some household tasks for a while.

When he looked back in on Yuri, he was curled together on his side on the couch, fanning through one of the books that were always strewn all over the place.

Otabek leant over the couch and stroked Yuri's head, let his fingers ghost over one long, pointed ear, watching as Yuri closed his eyes and smiled slightly.

“Reading anything interesting?”

“I've had the one or other look at these when you were asleep or out. Are all human relationships that complicated? How do you ever manage when everything is so laden with misunderstandings and hidden meanings?”

Otabek took the book out of his unresisting hands, had a look at it and laughed. 

“I'm working on a paper on that exact topic." Yuri gave him a puzzled look, and Otabek added: "An essay. Treatise. That's why there are so many novels lying around that deal with misunderstanding and bad communication. They are not totally accurate portrayals of all human interactions, Yura. But, that reminds me, I really have to go to the library today, I need to work on the essay.” He grimaced at the thought of how soon it was due – he had been too preoccupied otherwise these last few days. Though he couldn't say that he regretted any of it. Not in the least.

Yuri rolled onto his back and Otabek watched with interest. The wings didn't appear to be affected much, just as Yuri had said. Didn't get squashed or crumpled, or even bent much with the motion.

“Library,” he said lowly, blinking up at him. “Can I come? I'll be quiet. Invisible, if you want.”

Otabek shrugged.

“Of course you can come, but I can't promise it'll be very exciting.”

Yuri smiled and pushed himself up.

“Oh, we'll see.”

 

As far as Otabek had been witness to it, the exciting part, apparently, was to fly up onto shelves, while invisible, and drop books on unsuspecting library-goers.

“It was only one, and that was an accident! And they don't seem to dust up on those shelves at all, I feel gross.” Yuri wiped his hands on his pants and shook his hair. Passers-by were looking at him, now that he was visible again, fully glamoured, and his hair caught the sunlight in an almost dazzling way. 

“What were you doing up there, anyway?” Otabek asked, as they made their way back home.

“It seemed a nice, quiet place to have a look at that book, but then it slid from my hand.”

“The entire library is a nice, quiet place,” Otabek replied, though he smiled.

“It has an odd feeling to it. Hushed. Like a temple or a graveyard.”

“Is that so?”

Yuri shrugged.

“So many people, so little noise. It's disconcerting.”

Otabek looked at him sideways.

“Perhaps your subconscious made you drop that book to break the silence?” he asked shrewdly.

The fae tutted and rolled his eyes, but the corners of his mouth twitched and Otabek wasn't entirely sure he believed that it had been an accident.

“My subconscious would be more subtle than that. Anyway, how did the essay go? I saw you hammering away on your little writing machine every time I looked.”

“It went quite well, even though at some point I was suddenly worried about books being dropped on my head.”

“Hey!” Yuri swung his hips and let them bump against Otabek's, nearly knocking him off balance. The fae laughed at Otabek's momentarily startled expression and stuck out his tongue, then ran off as Otabek tried to retaliate.

“Just you wait!” Otabek raced after him, with a feeling that Yuri could have been much faster if he'd actually wanted to get away, while people stared at them as they passed. The chase was over soon enough, as Yuri had let himself get cornered in an empty dead end street and pulled Otabek close as he approached, kissing him deeply, hands running through Otabek's hair, along his neck.

“I've watched people today,” Yuri muttered against his ear as Otabek's lips trailed down his throat. “You're not like them. Not at all.”

Reluctantly, Otabek let go of him and straightened up, giving Yuri a quizzical look.

“What do you mean?”

“You're more, Beka. Don't you feel it, too? All those other humans, they are... bland. Compared with them, you shine, you have an aura that's just... captivating. You don't belong here.”

Otabek took a step back, feeling slightly irritable.

“Not this again.”

Yuri's expression changed quickly, though Otabek wasn't certain what the feelings behind it were.

“But you're better than them!” the fae burst out after a moment, looking at him imploringly.

“You're wrong. And I hate to hear you say that. I am not better than anyone else.” Otabek grit his teeth until it hurt, trying to keep his temper. He'd thought Yuri had stopped trying to steal him away, but this felt just like a new approach. “I'm a human, and all my friends, my family are humans. And I'm not better than any of them.”

Yuri gave him a look like steel.

“So why haven't you talked to any of them in the time I've been here? Not even a call on those phones you use. What do you have here? You've said it yourself, you've always wanted something different, something more, ever since you were a boy. And that's because you are more, I'm sure of it, I can feel it! You're not close to any other humans. They must bore you, certainly, they don't understand you. Not like I do.”

He put a hand to Otabek's shoulder, but he shook it off.

“You don't understand me at all,” Otabek said flatly and looked away from the fae. He took a deep breath, then added in a low voice: “And if you hate this place so much, there's nothing stopping you from returning home.”

“Maybe I will!” Yuri hissed after merely a heartbeat, and as Otabek looked back at him, his hair was bristling, as if in a storm, while he glared at him, eyes turning almost black.

Otabek nodded, then turned away from him.

“Maybe that would be better.”

There was silence for a long time, a silence that stretched and filled everything, turning into a pressure on Otabek's ears that grew until it was almost painful – and then, with a small 'pop' in his ears, it was gone.

He didn't have to turn around to know Yuri would be gone, but he did so, anyway. Nothing there, nothing at all.

So he went home. Alone.

It might have been a dream, he told himself. An elaborate fantasy that had invaded his reality. Psychoses were not unheard of in his family. He remembered that one of his uncles had insisted for some time that the angel Gabriel would speak to him, just as he had to the prophet.

Perhaps Otabek had simply been alone for too long.

Only there were long, blond hairs all over the place, on his couch, on the bed, on his towels, his clothes. And his pillow smelled like _him_. And he had marks all over his body, from lips and teeth and nails.

The jar of honey still stood on the kitchen table, too, sticky spoon next to it. Otabek hardly ever used the stuff himself.

He sat down heavily on a kitchen chair and stared at it for a long time, before he finally put it away.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Yuri is mostly a sad, angery brat, and we finally meet Viktuuri

“Yurio! You're back! We've missed you!”

“Get lost.”

Yuri glared at the figure standing in the low doorway, his pig behind him.

Viktor gave him a pout and entered anyway.

“Why so glum, Yurio?”

“And that's not my name!”

He glared as they entered the twilit room, the human, smaller than Viktor, lurking behind him.

His thoughts went to Otabek immediately. He was not like this timid creature, soft and meek. Why could he not see?

“What do you want?”

“I was worried. You were gone for long, no one knew where to. Milla was worried, too. I know it's hard when someone leaves this plane of exis...”

“Shut up!”

Yuri turned back to glare at the ceiling again, lying supine on his bed.

“Leave him, Vitya,” he heard the human say softly, followed by a sigh from Viktor.

“When you want to talk, you know where to find us.”

Yuri hurled a pillow at them, but it only hit the closed door. _When_. The nerve of him! What could he say anyway, that wasn't trite and hollow? Besides, Yuri didn't want to talk to him about anything except maybe why his thrall hadn't worked on Otabek.

But not right now.

And even then, Viktor would be awfully smug.

Ugh!

Viktor had been around as long as he could remember. Yuri couldn't deny that he had learned much from him, and had been grateful to share his insights. He was a genius with spellwork, Yuri had to admit, albeit grudgingly at the moment.

But Viktor had never been interested in him as a person, and Yuri had liked that arrangement. He'd had all the family he'd needed.

For Viktor to come calling on him like this – it was all that human's influence.

Yuri couldn't understand it.

Of course, Viktor was the kind of fae to help humans in need, more so when the human in question had been cursed in an interesting way that would make for an exciting case study, but why he'd had to bring Katsuki home with him was beyond Yuri.

Well, not entirely. They were grossly enamoured, he could see that. Everyone could. But the why eluded him.

He wondered briefly, nastily, if it would be easy to turn him back into a pig, just for a laugh. His body knew that form already, after all, it had to be easier than the original curse, surely.

But his malice faded abruptly when he thought about what Otabek would think of that.

He sighed and pulled the blanket over his head, trying to shut out all thought. He felt tired, angry, and there was a lump in his throat that just wouldn't go away. 

There just wasn't enough to do here. It had been part of why he'd left. The spells on the house and grounds around it went on as if nothing had happened, needed maybe a little checking every few years. And there were memories everywhere. And everything was so painfully empty.

He could have gone to Milla or invited her over, try to fill the emptiness, but she would most definitely have wanted to talk about it.

He could have gone to Viktor, continued working on magic with him, but lately, the human had always been around, the human who had the audacity to have his name, and Viktor had been – distracted.

So Yuri had done what he hadn't done in years and crossed over into the human dominion.

And he hadn't been young and cautious anymore. He'd known enough magic not only to hide, but also to fool and charm, or if anything should go drastically wrong, to make them forget.

He had wandered the city for some time, mostly invisible, had watched and listened. Everything had been strange and exciting, and he'd almost been able to forget.

It had been easy to find Otabek. Yuri had still remembered how he had felt in his mind, a signature that he could track down with a complex spell he was rather proud of. So he had found Otabek at that club. And he had liked the dancing, the atmosphere, the music. Liked to watch Otabek all the way up above everybody else, face gleaming, brow furrowed in concentration.

And Yuri had wanted him so fiercely, he had barely known what to do with his feelings.

 

* * *

 

The first time he'd been there, Viktor's place had almost overwhelmed him. It was too large, too bright, too open. Their own home had been carved into a mountain, and Yuri had always found the dark, quiet and rather low-ceilinged rooms comforting. But Viktor had to live in a tower that was at least half glass and crystal, with multi-coloured light streaming in mercilessly from all around.

He had gotten used to it, but he still felt ill at ease there, at least if he let the feeling get to him.

“I need to talk to you.”

Viktor turned around and beamed at him.

“You're finally here!”

Yuri glared.

“I don't want to talk about that, though.”

Behind Viktor, bending over several open tomes, stood the human, casting Yuri a nervous glance.

The vexing thing was that the piggy was actually good at magic, at least as long as no one was watching intently or making snide remarks right next to him. Especially for a human, who were on the whole not naturally gifted with magic.

Viktor gave Yuri an inquisitive look, then smiled again.

“What can I help you with?”

It would be better to get things over with quickly, so he said:

“I cast a thrall that didn't work. I need to figure out why.”

“Oh.”

Viktor frowned ever so slightly, and Katsuki looked up and watched him closely.

“You know what I think about using magic to manipulate humans. And a thrall is...” His lips formed a thin line, and Yuri rolled his eyes.

“Yes, yes, spare me the talk. I just need to know if it was my magic that failed or if he was actually able to resist, and if so, for what reason.”

He saw the battle that was going on in Viktor – he disliked the kind of magic, but he also had an academic interest in it, and this was a challenge. He turned to his human lover, and something unspoken went on between the two of them, making Yuri roll his eyes once more.

“We'll see what we can do.”

“I don't need his help,” Yuri hissed, jerking his head briefly in the human's direction.

“Of course you do,” Katsuki said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “I'm the only human around, since you don't appear to have brought him along.”

Blood rushed to Yuri's face, and he spat back:

“Watch out, or you'll be saying _oink_ again real soon.”

“You watch out, or I'll be giving you a curly pig's tail, Yurio,” Viktor said calmly.

“Pfaugh, fine. Whatever.”

He turned away from them, and heard mutters behind his back, but they were in the human's native tongue, and Yuri didn't know more than a few words.

“So. Tell us about the thrall. When, where, how? How often? Only on the one particular human?”

Yuri parted with the information reluctantly, determined not to tell them anything they didn't need to know.

“Well, there is only one way to find out if there's an issue with your spellwork,” Katsuki said, taking off his glasses and placing them on the table.

“And only the thrall, Yurio. No other kind of spell on my Yuuri.”

Yuri shrugged, even though he was a little taken aback and perhaps, when it came down to it, the tiniest bit abashed, even though he'd rather bite of his tongue than say so.

Katsuki stood in front of him, which was not strictly necessary, but would do anyway, and Yuri wove his thrall around him, let it tug at the human's consciousness, put his will there little by little.

For a moment, he wanted to make him get down on all fours and squeal like a pig, but he did not want to spoil this, so he just said softly, looking into vague brown eyes:

“You want to lift Viktor up and twirl him around.”

He didn't actually have to say the words, but the message was clearer if he did, and Katsuki obeyed instantly, making Viktor laugh out loud as he was swung around.

“Put him down, and sit at that table over there.”

Yuri removed his thrall carefully, watching as Katsuki rubbed his arms.

“You're heavy.”

Viktor just laughed and kissed him, making Yuri avert his eyes.

“Well, it's not my thrall then.”

“No. Unless you had issues with your magic in the human world?” Viktor put a fingertip to his lips, looking thoughtful.

“Tch. Everything else worked fine.” Yuri leant against the table, looking at the tomes, wondering if there would be something helpful in one of the many volumes Viktor had accumulated over the centuries.

“And the human in question – any chance of him being partially fae?”

Yuri shook his head. He'd met humans who'd been part fae before, had even spotted one or two in the big city. It was easy to tell, there was an aura of something he could only describe as “fae-ness” around them, even if the union had been many generations ago. He had not felt anything like that around Otabek.

“No, and no discernible magic either.”

“Could he be part something else?” This time it was Katsuki's suggestion.

Viktor shook his head.

“He'd have some magic if part of him wasn't human.”

They were silent for a moment, until Yuri said hesitantly:

“He played music that felt a lot like magic, all the humans around me were rather trance-like.”

“Hmmm...” Viktor and his human looked at each other.

“Music can be like that of its own accord,” Katsuki said softly.

“True,” Viktor replied pensively. “Well, maybe we should just have a look at the human in question.”

Yuri's face fell.

“You want to figure it out, don't you?” Viktor asked at the look he gave him.

This was not a good idea. A terrible idea, actually.

“Fine,” he muttered.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations! Part 1...

He'd just gone on. Home, food, sleep, library, rinse and repeat. It wasn't like there was anything he could do. Thought briefly of putting bowls of milk outside his door, and then hated himself for it.

Otabek had gone on, but he had not moved on.

His anger had faded as quickly as it had arisen, even though part of him staunchly insisted that he'd been right to be upset.

Nevertheless, he hadn't wanted Yuri to leave for good. He found himself looking around every now and then when he was out and half expected Yuri to be there each time he returned home. But the feeling he'd had whenever Yuri had been around him, even invisible, hadn't come once.

He was truly gone.

And it had dawned on him, very quickly, that he had no way of contacting Yuri. Even if he had wished to find the – entrance? passageway? – to Faerie, he wouldn't have had any idea where to start looking, the forest vast and hard to traverse in its entirety.

His apartment was too empty now, and he spent as much time as he could at the library, writing his essay, and looking forward ever so slightly to another gig on the weekend. At least it was something for him to do, even if it would not take his mind off Yuri.

He'd planned the set as meticulously as every other set he'd played before, but somehow his heart wasn't truly in it this time. There were darker, moodier tracks in it, too, and he hoped the audience would appreciate the change in atmosphere, but if not – he doubted he'd be able to bring himself to care.

Otabek didn't want to get his hopes up, but this was where he'd seen Yuri first, and he couldn't stop himself from scanning the crowd for him as he stood behind his console.

But he didn't see him, and couldn't sense him either.

Only when he was halfway through his set, did he notice them. They were not as striking as Yuri had been, but Otabek knew that Yuri had wanted to be noticed back then. But the two men still stood out, especially the taller of the two, long, very fair hair that shone in the strobe lights much like Yuri's had done, and there was the same odd distance between the two and all the other dancers, who didn't seem to notice them.

They looked much like any other couple in love, though, the smaller, dark-haired man was leaning back into the other, who had his chin on his lover's shoulder and was holding him lightly around the waist. They swayed slightly to the music, or perhaps to some private, internal music of their own, the movements somewhat at odds with the track Otabek was playing. They talked and laughed and when Otabek wasn't looking their way, he could swear they were always casting glances in his direction, even though he only ever saw them out of the corner of his eye.

More fae? In his club?

Not a coincidence. Couldn't be.

Of course, he could just be imagining things. Seeing things because he wanted to see them, because he wanted Yuri back, wanted a link to him. But after Yuri and the way he'd come into his life, Otabek felt that he could trust his instincts. Enough at least to say that those two were not a coincidence.

He kept an eye on them throughout the evening, cursing internally when they left about half an hour before he was done.

When he'd finally finished and packed up, Otabek looked for them everywhere, inside the club as well as outside, among the people milling around in the cool night air, which was always a relief after the stifling, smoky interior. But he couldn't find the two, and eventually drove back home, too agitated to sleep for the rest of the night.

 

* * *

 

“So?”

“He kept looking at us. That was – odd.”

Yuuri frowned slightly, looking up at Viktor.

“You are very – striking, even when you've put a glamour on to look relatively human,” he said, smiling a little.

Viktor beamed and pulled him close.

“My Yuuri, so sweet...”

“Can you two idiots stop that, I swear I'm going to puke all over...”

Yuuri stepped back.

“Alright, alright.”

Yuri had been a lot more nervous coming back to the club, even though he'd been entirely invisible. Seeing Otabek had been – hard, to say the least. His heart had been racing at the sight, eyes stinging.

Watching Viktor and the piggy had merely been nauseating.

In the end he'd left them and fled the club, sitting outside on the edge of the pavement, unseen, listlessly watching the humans around him, until Viktor and Yuuri had finally left, too.

“Anything else beside him looking at you?” he asked grumpily.

It was true, Viktor had stood out among the human clubbers, the same way Yuri knew he had been standing out himself when he'd first come there to find Otabek, only that Viktor was even taller than him.

“No magic, as far as I can tell,” Yuuri said, and for once Yuri did not snap at him, this was something the piggy was admittedly good at, though he wouldn't say so to his face.

Viktor just shrugged.

“Looked human. Quite handsome, too. Felt human. Even if he was something I'd never encountered before, I would have noticed something. But I'm afraid he is just human.”

“Just?” Yuuri said softly.

Viktor coloured slightly.

“I didn't mean it that way, love!”

He grasped Yuuri's hand and pulled him close.

“Stop being gross for one second!” Yuri ran his fingers through his hair, frustration bubbling up inside him. “So why can't I enthrall him?”

Yuuri gave him an odd look.

“Why do you want to do that, anyway? You don't even like humans much. What do you want with him?”

It sounded weary, and part of Yuri knew that he had been especially nasty to him ever since Viktor had brought him home with him, but he pushed the thought aside as soon as it arose.

“None of your business.”

“You know a thrall isn't worth it, anyway,” Viktor said, giving him an awfully patronising smile. “You have to constantly inflict your will on the human in question, for something that can be accomplished by simply earning their trust and respect and friendship. My Yuuri is quite right, you know, I'm afraid you don't give humans enough cred...”

“Shut up, shut up, shut up!”

He didn't need any more of this. In a flurry of wind and wings and swept up road dust, he took off, making his way back home without them.

 

He lay on his bed, with the pillow pulled over his head, trying to drown out the constant stream of angry thoughts in his head, to little avail. There was a knock on the door.

“Go away.”

There was silence for a moment, but Yuri didn't truly believe that he'd actually be left in peace.

“I think I know why your thrall failed.” It was Katsuki.

He didn't exactly perk up, but he did pull the pillow off his head.

“Come in if you must.”

Yuri didn't look at him, just stared at the wall as he heard the human approach tentatively.

“We talked about it. It's in some of the old books... Viktor doesn't think it's likely, he can't believe you would...”

Yuri gnawed on his lower lip, waiting for the point.

“Are you in love with him?” Katsuki asked gently, and Yuri froze, remaining silent as his head spun.

“Lack of denial is as good as an admission, I guess. Viktor found the idea ridiculous that you, with your apparent scorn for humans, could fall for one, so he'd never have considered it, but a thrall won't work if you feel strong affection for the – victim. Not that many fae ever have, which is probably why the knowledge isn't widely spread.”

He heard the human sigh as he didn't respond.

“Look, I know you don't like me, I don't know if it is because you feel I've taken your friend from you, or if you really just don't like humans in general. But if you want to talk – you know where to find me.”

He heard him leave again, door falling closed behind him, and Yuri pressed his face back into the pillow, tears seeping into the fabric.

 

* * *

 

Otabek left the library that day feeling relieved and accomplished, though with that vague feeling of dread that always came after turning in any assignment. But it had been well researched and his point clear and concise, so he forced his misgivings aside. He'd sent it to his professor, and now there was nothing to be done about it anymore.

He had a little more than a week left until the start of the new term, and suddenly didn't know what to do with himself.

The idea of returning to his empty apartment weighed heavy on him, and he just stood there in the sun for a while, mind blank after entirely too much thinking.

And then he felt it, the hairs on his neck bristling, and his heart started to race. He looked around, but couldn't see anyone.

This wasn't just in his mind. It couldn't be.

“Yura? Are you here?”

He almost had the wind knocked out of him when something – someone – crashed into him from behind and wrapped himself around him, arms tight around his chest, blond hair spilling over his shoulders.

“Please. I'm so sorry. I was an idiot. You're not special.” Shaky laughter that could almost have been a sob. “Not special as a human. But special to me, only me. I didn't understand. I'm sorry.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leading everyone up the garden path in the last chapter... ¬‿¬


	7. Chapter 7

“My grandfather went into the unknown, a few weeks ago. It's not dying, it's... fae get a calling, and when they leave, they go somewhere no one can follow. At least not until it's our time. It's impossible, it's like – another plane of existence. We're not big on family, on the whole, my mother went off ages ago and we didn't hear from her again, I never knew anything about my father at all, but grandfather was always there. And then he wasn't, anymore.”

Otabek looked at Yuri, who was stretched out on his couch, feet in Otabek's lap, head half hanging off the armrest, staring at the ceiling as he was telling him more about himself than Otabek had ever known him to.

They'd walked home together in tense silence, Yuri casting him worried looks every now and then, but Otabek had only felt relieved at Yuri's return, almost light-headed, though he hadn't known what to say to Yuri's strange confession. When they'd arrived at the apartment, he'd put his books and papers away quickly, then sat on the couch, patting the space next to him, and Yuri had flopped down beside him, curled together, looking smaller than ever before, sadder. Otabek had stroked his legs awkwardly, then pulled Yuri's feet to him. That was how they had ended up like this, and Yuri had finally started talking, hesitantly.

“So... when he went, you came here – to find me?” Otabek frowned at this, it didn't make a lot of sense to him. The fae looked stricken and he kept stroking his legs gently, until Yuri replied:

“When I was little, you fascinated me. I'd never forgotten. When he left, I was – lonely, and the house too big and empty, and I wanted... I'm not sure. Searching for you; I believe, was both so I could have something to do, something to distract me, and in the back of my mind, there was the thought that I might bring you back, to be less lonely.” He sighed. “I may have underestimated the difficulty of that.”

He sat up suddenly.

“I'm sorry, Otabek,” he said in a whisper. “I never considered your feelings. I was an ass.”

Otabek nodded slightly, and the corners of Yuri's mouth twitched.

“Anyway, I... I wanted to think you were more than human, not because I think humans are less, but...” He took a deep breath. “It means you too will go where I can't follow, and much too soon. I hate that.”

He let himself be pulled into Otabek's arms, pressed his face against Otabek's chest, shoulders heaving just a little.

“Just be alive with me now. I can't change what I am, but I can give it all to you for as long as possible.” Otabek pressed a kiss to the crown of Yuri's head.

“Otabek, tell me about your family,” Yuri said suddenly, voice still shaky. “I know so little.”

He was taken aback only for a short moment, then complied.

“I have two older sisters, Aru and Lashyn. They have families of their own, but they call from time to time. They send me a lot of pictures, too.” He fished out his phone and showed Yuri some photos. “They look a lot like you.” Yuri smiled at the images of dark-haired women whose expressions were so like Otabek's, piercing gazes, smiling in hardly any of the pictures, though when they did, they looked kind and gentle. “Even the little ones look like you!” he exclaimed at a picture of Otabek's niece. Then he looked up.

“What about your parents?”

Otabek sighed.

“I love them, I really do, but it's much easier to do so from afar.” At Yuri's puzzled expression, he said: “They don't love each other. Not anymore, at least. But they stayed together anyway, for the sake of keeping up appearances or because they're too scared to start over, I don't know, but it's not a happy atmosphere to live in. Constant bickering, not a kind word for the other. I visit sometimes, but I can't stand it for long. My mother calls me every now and then, though.”

Yuri didn't say anything, but tightened his arms around him and pressed closer. They were silent for a while, just holding each other, both lost to their own thoughts.

Eventually though, Otabek remembered something, and asked:

“There were strange people at my last gig. One of them was definitely fae. What was that about?”

Yuri pulled back to look at him, giving him a grin that bordered on apologetic.

“Viktor and his... Yuuri. I – I was still trying to figure you out and asked Viktor for help. He is... he knows a lot of magic. I learned from him.”

“So, they're your friends?”

Yuri cringed.

Viktor had merely been his mentor, and yet, he'd been upset when Yuuri had come along and taken up all of his time and attention. Yuuri may have been right when he'd suggested that he didn't like him because Viktor didn't care enough about him anymore. Except that maybe he didn't not like Yuuri that much these days. He might very reluctantly admit that the human was not that much of a waste of space, after all. 

He shrugged, then nodded slightly.

“Probably.”

To his relief, Otabek didn't pry. Yuri had worked through enough feelings already, this had to wait.

“Did they like my music?”

Yuri smirked at the unexpected question.

“I never asked, actually. But I did. It was sadder than usual.” He cleared his throat, realizing what he'd said. “I was there, too.”

“I couldn't sense you.” Otabek just replied, fingertips tracing Yuri's ears, sending shivers down his spine.

“I didn't want you to.”

“I see. And did you figure me out?”

Yuri lifted his head and pressed his lips very gently to Otabek's.

“I figured myself out. A little.”

Fingers brushed through his hair, cradling the back of his head.

“Did you?”

Yuri swallowed hard.

“I love you. That's why I can't put a thrall on you.” He averted his gaze, but not before seeing the way Otabek's eyes widened at the words.

“Is that so?” he said lowly.

Yuri just nodded.

“At least that's what the other Yuuri suggested, and it does make sense, because I do...”

His head was tilted up by gentle fingers under his chin and then there were lips on his, hot and hard, and Yuri kissed back just as fiercely, surprised by the heat, the intensity, but pleased, too.

When they parted for breath, Otabek pressed his forehead against Yuri's, whispering:

“I love you, too.”

“You do?” It was an almost automatic response, and Yuri blushed as the words left his lips, they sounded childish, silly.

“Why else would I have let you stay with me for days? I'm not exactly the most sociable person, you may have noticed. But with you, it's...” He looked at Yuri, searching for words. “Easy. Comfortable. I actually felt lonely without you. I'm not sure I've ever felt lonely before.”

Yuri cupped his face and kissed him again, slower this time, but still deep, still hungry for something he didn't even have words for, something he knew he could only find with Otabek.

 

* * *

 

 

“I'd like to see Faerie, actually. But I want to get my degree first. I'm worried I'll be over there for a few days, and when I come back, years will have passed here.”

Yuri lifted his head from where it had been resting on Otabek's chest. The air in the bedroom was cooling slowly, a light breeze making the window curtains tremble. He looked into Otabek's eyes, a shocked look on his face.

Otabek stroked his cheek and raised his eyebrows slightly.

“It's possible for me to travel there and come back, isn't it?”

Yuri nodded quickly, his hair tickling Otabek's chest.

“I was just...” He shrugged. “I never thought about it like that.”

“Your view of things is rather black and white,” Otabek replied, eyes soft. “It's charming at times, and terribly frustrating at others.”

Yuri bowed his head slightly; Otabek couldn't be certain, but it felt like an acknowledgment, a concession.

“No one ever challenged me about it. Before you, I mean. And it's frustrating, but I think I might need it. Sometimes. Not always."

He put his head down again, lacing his fingers with Otabek's.

“I'd like you to meet my sisters one day, too.”

“Oh.” Yuri didn't know why, but the idea made his heart race. Family here was so different than family for fae. It felt heavy with meaning, important. He nodded slowly.

“I'd like to meet them, I think. I can only introduce you to Viktor and his human Yuuri, and maybe Mila, though she will be awful about it,” he muttered.

“Sounds... interesting?”

Yuri laughed.

“Probably not. But there are so many things I want to show you. I can hardly wait.” He propped himself up again and looked down at Otabek.

“What's wrong?” Otabek asked, when this had gone on for a while, Yuri's eyes boring down into his, while he had the oddest expression on his face.

Yuri quickly buried his face on the crook of Otabek's neck, words muffled against his skin:

“I just didn't know I could feel like this. I don't remember ever being this happy.”

“You're welcome,” Otabek said, feeling just a little smug, wrapping Yuri tightly in his arms. “I don't ever want to let you go again, Yura.”

A sigh against his neck, then soft words:

“Then don't.”

And Otabek didn't.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! 
> 
> For the time being, at least. I might write more for the series at some point, there is a lot yet unexplored.
> 
> This was a lot of fluff and soul searching, and I'm not entirely sure how ooc it is for Yuri to actually talk about his feelings, but in the wttm manga Otabek is the only one he actually opens up to, and well... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
